


It's easy if you try

by fardareismai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been easy...</p>
<p>Emma and Killian's dance reaches its inevitable conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's easy if you try

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoLockGal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoLockGal/gifts).



> This only exists because WhoLockGal is a pervert and she got into my brain. Blame or bless her, however you prefer.

It should have been easy.

In truth, it was, once they got there.  It was the “getting there” bit that had nearly destroyed them both.

Once there, they found that they knew the steps.  It was as though they had been learning to dance a minuet for months only to discover that the music was a waltz.  Both fumbled for an instant before their feet slid easily into the simpler steps.

Leather jackets fell to the floor, first hers, then his.  Shirts were off in a trice though if not for the inducement of more warm, salty skin to explore with hands and teeth and tongues, they might never have stopped kissing.

Typically, it was Emma who broke away first, but to Killian’s surprise she did not then step away, put up her walls, or put on the brakes.  INstead she dropped to her knees, nuzzling her nose into the trail of dark hair from his navel and down, disappearing beneath the waistband of his jeans.

“Emma,” he gasped as she began fiddling with his belt.  “Love, you don’t have to.”

She looked up at him, a humorous grin tugging the right corner of her mouth.

“Well,” she said, eyes sparkling, “I’d be rather annoyed if you thought I did.  Since you don’t…”

She trailed off as she’d gotten both his belt and the button of his trousers undone and she seemed amused by something.

“Gone commando, have you Captain?”

“I… what?” he gasped as she put her hand to him so she could safely pull down his zipper.

“Um…” Emma said as she pulled his trousers down to his knees and began to trail her fingers over his length.  “What’s the term I’ve heard?  Regimental?”

“You know I love it when you talk daft, Swan, but gods… please!”

“You’re right, time and a place,” she said and, without the slightest hesitation, she took him into her mouth deeply and sucked.

“Bloody hell god’s damned!” he shouted and he could feel the vibrations of Emma’s giggles around his cock.

“Emma, you must know… Gods!  It’s been…” he began.

She leaned back from him and smiled at him gently.  “I know, Killian.  For me too.  Don’t worry, okay?  Just sit back and think of England.”

“What-?” he said but strangled the question off as she took him inside again.

It was bliss, the warm wet suction of her mouth, the flutter of her tongue, the gentle caress of her hands- one on his cock in time with her mouth, the other in constant motion over his thighs and stomach and balls.

He wanted to take her.  Thrust into her mouth and use her for his own thoughtless pleasure.  There was a peculiar clear corner of his mind- the eye of the storm- that told him this was the covetous pirate, not the worthy hero he had striven so hard to become.

And yet, as her hand reached around to his backside and pulled him forward, compelling him to thrust into her mouth, the moan of pleasure she gave around him reminded him that Emma Swan had fallen in love with him first as a pirate.

She egged him on with her hands and her tongue and the glorious noises she made until, suddenly, he was lost.  Adrift on the waves of pleasure.

He closed his eyes and felt them crash over him.  He might drown and bless the storm, but she was there, holding him still, swallowing him down until the tempest passed and then, when he opened his eyes, her smile was there, bright as the North Star, welcoming him home.


End file.
